The concepts and technologies disclosed herein generally relate to authentication mechanisms. More specifically, the concepts and technologies disclosed herein relate to non-native device authentication.
Authentication mechanisms play a vital role in mitigating fraudulent activity. Some authentication mechanisms utilize a single factor authentication scheme, while others utilize a multi-factor authentication scheme. A common authentication scheme employs a “something one knows” authentication factor to provide access to an account, such as an email account, via a username and password. Other factors such as “something one has” and “something one is” are employed from time to time to increase protection against fraudulent activity.